Fan:Fan fiction
If anyone wants to write their own Digimon fan fiction on Digimon Wiki, here is the place to do it. Just be aware that by writing it on Digimon Wiki you are agreeing to the terms of the GFDL, which means that other people can edit your story, re-use it, or even sell it for profit. *You can obviously link to canon articles, but please do not place links in the canon articles to your story. Such links will be removed. Any fan fiction hosted on this site must be of the Fan Namespace, which means the link would be like Fan:Example. You can make as many stories as you want, but if you want to make more pages within a story you can make an additional subpage, such as Fan:Example/Chapter one. *If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the talk page. Also see: Our Best of Fan fiction article, where editors can vote for the shining examples of fan fiction. List of Fan fiction A Ancient Warrior Saga - ''Olympias Warriors - :* Sol Yammoto & Coronamon - :* Moone Rioga & Lunamon - :* Heete Mamoro & Leomon - :* Voyd Mamoro & IceLeomon - :* Mosse Shiste & Algeamon - :* Veenoma Makake & Rattlemon - :* Barron Kokama & Hornmon - :* Graynite Kokama & Antlermon - :* Dimond Shima & Crystalmon - :* Aqua Kakama & Gomamon - :* Rore Makemada & Orangmon - :* Flaer Kokona & Irratomon Angel Force '''Author': *xX Jose Rueda IV Xx* :* Seraphimon :* Ophanimon :* Cherubimon :* SlashAngemon :* Holydramon :* Shakkoumon :* Goldramon :* Imperialdramon Paladin Mode B BioDigimon C ''Corrupted Miracles '''Author': S.Stryker :* BlackAzulongmon D ''DigiDestiny: At the beginning '''Author': Coolbloo12 :* Akio Uzumaki :* Hinata Yasuda :* Yuki Uzumaki :* Rachel Chin :* Momoko :* Sumaru "Sam" Mizura :* Other characters :* Episodes ''Digi Explorers '''Author': BramBenthem :* Da-Yo Tachikawa :* Julia Kamiya :* Koh Motomiya :* Maya Takenouchi :* Artie Ichijouji :* Asuka Izumi :* Darryl Ishida :* Hikaru "H.K." Takaishi :* Jenn Hida :* Katsuo Kamiya :* Sakuya Inoue :* Thran Kido :* Chargemon ::* Ultimate: ChargeAngemon :* Rhalemon ::* Ultimate: KillerRhalemon ::* Mega: MagnaKillerRhalemon ''Digimon 2.5 '''Author': Cherry Girl UK ''Digimon Adventure 06 '''Author': Kaoru-san89 ''Digimon A-3 '''Author': Pikacheeckmon :* Dinomon ::* Baby: Kabumon ::* In-Training: Hornmon (Pinchmon) ::* Champion: Dinodramon ''Digimon Beyond '''Author': Neos-Two ''Digimon Code '''Original Concept': Universal Gravitation Artwork: Anthy Color Illustrator: TKTakeru, Anthy Script: Anthy, Keeper of Honour Editor: Paper Dragon ''Digimon Continuity '''Author': Digi9346 :* DRAGOON :* Strikedramon :* MaxGarurumon ''Digimon Crisis '''Author': HailyXdiana(Second fanfic!;#1 was Divinity) * Tekawa Fumori * Reiyuki "Rheya" Mizukeiro * Rukyo "Ryan" Aowara * Hisui "Hazel" Kawari * Setsuju "Jake" Shiroawa * Yvonne Lu ''Digimon D-D '''Author': Reynoboy ''Digimon D-D: Nano-Energy '''Author': Reynoboy ''Digimon:Divine Phoenix :**' Author:Muzammil Saleem BlazeCannon15 :** '''Max Uchida: Partner:Fan:StarBirdmon :** In-Training:Fan:Starlymon :** Rookie:StarBirdmon :** Champion:Fan:StormPhoenixmon :** Ultimate:Fan:SacredPhoenixmon :** ' Mega':Fan:CoronaPhoenixmon :** Super Ultimate:Fan:CoronaPhoenixmon Shining Mode :** Tyson Motoniya:Partner:Fan:Longmon :** In-Training: Fan:Eggbymon :** Rookie:Longmon :** Champion:Fan:Sparkdramon :** Ultimate:Fan:Rampartdramon :** Mega:Fan:Shiningdramon :** Rei Nonaka Partner:Fan:Aquasmon :** In-Training:Fan:Fogmon :** Rookie:Aquasmon :** Champion:Fan:AquasKyuubimon :** Ultimate:Fan:NeptuneTaomon :** Mega:Fan:SapphireSakuyamon ''Digimon Divinity '''Author': HailyXdiana :* Takumo Hashina :* Karen Hanichi :* Kaihaku "Chris" Tenkaru :* Kukaze "Kyle" Tsurugi :* Hakuai "Haily" Heitanirie :* Hitotsu "H.T." Konomida ''Digimon Elements Digimon Elements Webcomic Digimon Frontier Guardians'' Author: Kakashi94 *Fan:Digimon Frontier Guardians/List of War-Class Digimon :*LotuSamuraimon :*KnightMagmamon :*Mechadramon :*MetalTsukomon :*PaladinFeathermon :*ShadowPaladinFeathermon :*Slashmon :*WarPhoenixmon :*WarSeadramon :*Zorromon ''Digimon Future '''Author':Regirune100 ''Digimon Guardians :* Flaredremon :* Shimmerdiamon Digimon Lucas '''Author':Wawa998 ''Digimon Overwatch '''Author': Jeneral Jess ''Digimon Radiant '''Author': some guy. I don't know. :* Rook Tenndy & Migimon ::* Champion: Jinnmon ::* Armor: Avgoplizomon ::* Ultimate: Yakshamon ::* Mega: Tenshimon ::* Super-Ultimate: Valhamon ::* Absolute: Edenmon :* Havoc Tenndy & Hidarimon ::* Champion: Seirimon ::* Ultimate: Rakshamon ::* Mega: Akumamon ::* Super-Ultimate: Heimmon ::* Absolute: Golgothamon :* Twelve OlympiansVestamon does not have a true seat, as she is too humble, and Vulcanmon is excluded because of his lameness.: :** Jupitermon :** Junomon :** Neptunmon :** Plutomon :** Ceresmon :** Marsmon :** Merukimon :** Venusmon :** Minervamon :** Apollomon :** Dianamon :** Bacchusmon :* Royal Knights: :** Imperialdramon Paladin Mode :** Alphamon :** Omegamon :** UlforceV-dramon :** Magnamon :** Rapidmon :** Dukemon :** Dunasmon :** LordKnightmon :** Craniummon :** Sleipmon :** Duftmon :** Examon :* Nile Lords: :** Ramon :** Sobekmon :** Osirismon :** Isismon :** Horusmon :** Sethmon :** Nephthysmon :** Anubismon :** Thothmon :** Bastemon :** Pharaohmon :* Demon Lords: :** Ogudomon :** Daemon :** Beelzebumon :** Lucemon :** Barbamon :** Belphemon :** Leviamon :** Lilithmon :* Time Eaters: :** Dassaumon & Raptormon :** DeathStarmon -> Novastermon -> SuperNovastermon :** Messermon -> TriDentamon -> Hydemon :** KairouGensoumon -> HyouGensoumon -> EnGensoumon -> FuuGensoumon -> Gensoumon Kouken Mode / Gensoumon Anken Mode :* Miscellaneous: :** Linkmon :** Wyvermon :** Ignismon :** Noctimon :** Fulgurmon :** Aquamon :** Luxmon Digimon Chapter Digimon Chapter: Eclipse Author: Digital Tamer 18:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Main Characters: :*Luke :**Guilmon Line :**Lunamon Line :**Falcomon Line :*Brendan :**BlackAgumon Line :*Esther :**Lalamon Line :**Fanbeemon Line :*Chief Julia :**ChaosGallantmon :**Gabumon X Line :*Chief Glare :**Ophanimon ''Digimon Stories '''Author': Jmanski141 :* Josh Zenski & Bearmon :* Yetimon ::* In-Training: Albimon ::* Champion: Germon ''Digimon Tamer: Millenniummon's Menace '''Author': Seraphimon-T.K ''Digimon Tamers II '''Author': Syndicate Saber :*''Prologue'' ''Digimon - The Divide '''Author': Ayakil ::* Utilimon ''Digimon Ultra Beast '''Author': Reynoboy :* Heroes :* Digimon :* Villains ''Dimensions '''Author': Blazing Chaos :*Summary Digimon 02 Reload Author: Wawa998 E ''Envoy of Destruction '''Author': Gazimon X :* David & Dorumon ::* Champion: Dorugamon :* Kiryu F G ''Good vs Evil '''Author': Croon :* Damion :* Josh & Sharpmon :* Michael & Connectionmon :* Paul & Sparkmon H ''Hazard code '''Author': Hazardblade1990 *Cyrus and Dracomon ** Baby: Petitmon ** In-training: Babydmon ** Champion: Coredramon (Blue) ** Ultimate: Wingdramon ** Mega: Slayerdramon/Examon (blue) ** Super Ultimate: Examon Hazard Mode *Note: Cyrus loses dracomon later on in the story, and from Mega on is pure speculation, and may be put in a what if scenario fiction. Dracomon and all of his forms are replaced with Guilmon x and his normal digivolution line. *Lea/FireKazemon **Baby: ??? **In-training: ??? **Champion/H hybrid: FireKazemon **Ultimate/B hybrid: BlazeSilphymon **Mega/Combined hybrid: CoronaIrismon *Josh and Jerich(0)mon **Baby: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(Baby)) **In-training: ??? (Presumably Jerich(0)mon(In-training))(Might be Cyrus) **Champion: Jerich(0)mon(Champion) **Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Ultimate) **Mega: Jerich(0)mon(Mega) **Super Ultimate: Jerich(0)mon(Super Ultimate) I J ''Joe's Wonderful Life '''Author': User:StinkomanFan K ''Kaze '''Author': Kozumi* L ''Lanate's Works (A central page to all of Lanate's works) :* Bokomon ::* Ultimate: Encyclomon ::* Mega: Akashicmon :* Rookie: Neemon ::* Ultimate: Chronosmon ::* Mega: Tempusmon Legend of the Digital Saber '''Author': Tomoyo264 M N O P Q R ''Rise of WarriorHowlmon :* Nami Maicael & Mannamon ::* In-Training: Jyourinikomon ::* Champion: Howlmon ::* Ultimate: AncientHowlmon ::* Mega: WarriorHowlmon :* Draco Mitsaki & MicroRavagemon ::* Champion: Ravagemon ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon :* MicroRavagemon X ::* Champion: Ravagemon X ::* Ultimate: WarRavagemon X ::* Mega: GreatRavagemon X :* BlackMicroRavagemon ::* Champion: BlackRavagemon ::* Ultimate: BlackWarRavagemon ::* Mega: BlackGreatRavagemon :* Alice Herebi & Agumon :* Harry Nelson & Ryudamon :* Jessie Jade & Leormon ::* Ultimate: Unipusmon ::* Mega: Quaggamon :* Rikimon ::* Rikimon's lair S T The Web of Diaboromon '''Author': ggctuk * Diaboromon ** Ultimate (Alternate): ChaosInfermon U V W ''War of the Crests '''Author': xXxTheBeastxXx * Second Light :* Acolyte * Ages :* The Untouchable Crests :* NERO X/Y/Z Fan-made Human Characters Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made humans. Fan-made Digimon Note: Please use the following format when adding Fan-made Digimon. '' * ** Baby: ** In-Training: ** Champion: ** Ultimate: ** Mega: ** Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): ''Leave out those that are unavailable. A few examples are shown below. * Champion: SteEledramon Misc. * Kittenmon :* Fresh: DemiKittenmon * Seelmon :* Champion: Grazelmon * Snakemon :* In-Training: Chompmon :* Champion: Serpentmon :* Mega: Maskmon * DarkSnakemon :* Mega: Apocalydramon * Windmon :* In-Training: Minismon :* Champion: Windramon :* Ultimate: Spikedramon *Alphamon (King Dragon) *Spikomon *StoneChaosmon *Zukimemon * Gogumon :* Fresh: Koyomon :* In-Training: DemiGogumon :* Champion: Gentomon :* Ultimate: BladeGentomon :* Mega: Titanmon :* Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Callistomon) Megalomon :* Armor (DigiEgg of Piety): Silphdramon * Shonomon :* Fresh: Pinipmon :* In-Training: Taromon :* Champion: Katanamon :* Ultimate: Shinomon :* Mega: Callistomon :* Ultra (AKA Super Ultimate): (w/ Titanmon) Megalomon :* Armor (DigiEgg of Gratitude): MetalDigmon *Megalomon **Armor (DigiEgg of Piety): GroundMegalomon **Armor (DigiEgg of Gratitude): AeroMegalomon * *List of War-class Digimon :* Mechadramon * Diromon :* In-Training: Gorimon :* Champion: Dragorimon :* Ultimate: MetalDiromon :* Mega: WarDragorimon * catmon :* Rookie: Kitmon :* Ultimate: Airmon :* Mega: tornadomon Notes and References Category:Fan fiction